


Quiet Night

by spinmetal



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I started crying over Cayde-6 while reading Cayde-6 porn, Lightplay, i guess, no editing I publish my self-indulgent porn like the dumbass I am, so I wrote this, soft!Cayde, written at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmetal/pseuds/spinmetal
Summary: When you're an immortal warrior who lives, dies and lives again, sometimes you've gotta be held like you're fragile.





	Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring: my own OC, my poor sweet Guardian.

“Sol.” Metal fingers cup her cheek, textured pads and mesh of Cayde's fingers rough against her skin. His thumb traces the arch of her cheekbone, wiping her tears away. “Do you need me to stop?”

She keens. Clings to him like a lifeline and shakes her head as she tries to pull herself together long enough to speak.

“No,” she manages after a few stuttered breaths. “Keep going. Please.”

“Hey.” Cayde's voice is soft and gentle, his Light washes over her like summer sunlight, reaching deeper than any physical touch could. Her own Light swells, flame and sparks flickering across her bare body. “You don't have to beg. I've got you.”

The hand between her thighs squeezes reassuringly, emphasising his words with steady pressure to her clit. Her gasp doesn't even echo off the walls, a quiet return of breath as she grips Cayde's shoulder, one hand pulsing with Light as it roams across metal plating and mesh, trying to reciprocate the pleasure he gives her. A stern _nuh-uh_  is what she receives, the metal hand not between her thighs capturing her wandering one and lacing their fingers together to curb her desire to give give give.

“This is about you, kiddo,” he murmurs, hard lips pressed against her temple. “I've got you. Just relax and take it, yeah?”

She bobs her head in the barest of nods, burying her face in the crook of his neck and panting against his shoulder. Her thighs clamp down on his wrist, walls clenching around the skilful fingers stretching her open. Cayde keeps up a steady stream of praise and encouragement, Light wrapped around her in an intimate embrace.

“Alright, you ready?”

A shuddering breath, her shoulders shake and her chest heaves with gasps of pleasure. Cayde strokes the small of her back, rubbing soothing circles into her skin until she utters a small, broken _ready_.

“Atta girl.”

He presses a kiss to her hair and takes himself in hand, guiding his length inside her and filling her body and soul. He waits as she adjusts, stroking her back and murmuring sweet nothings until she nods she's ready. A sob tears from her throat, tears spilling from closed eyes and she shakes like branch in a storm as Cayde fucks her slow and sweet, holding her like she could break. Golden flames flicker over metal and flesh as Light twines together, soul touching soul and blending into each other becoming a whole. It's a powerful feeling and Sol is helpless before it, swept away in the tidal wave of their emotions. But Cayde's touch is grounding and she focuses on it savouring every sensation, the fullness in her core, the scrape of Cayde's textured mod against her walls, the rough mesh of his fingers as he keeps steady pressure on her clit and the warmth of the hand that's captured hers.

The world is brutal and the war is merciless and for someone who has been the Light that burns away the Darkness since the moment she was reborn, being held like she's fragile instead of the weapon she has been forged into -has forged herself into for humanity's sake- shakes Sol to her core. It is blissful and agony, the sweetest release. It is something she never knew she needed.

When she feels brave enough to open her eyes, Cayde meets her teary gaze with a smile warm as their tangled Light as he rocks into her, pulling small gasps and moans from her throat. Soft lips meet hard, unyielding metal in a gentle kiss, tongue exploring the hard plane of Cayde's palate, thorough and unhurried as their love making. Sol abandons the kiss to pant against his cheek as she burns in an inferno of Light, pleasure cresting, voice hitcing and cracking on a moan as she comes. Her grip tightens then going slack, and she hums in pleasure at his shallow thrusts, her clenching walls milking the last drops of come from him.

Cayde sighs, hand carding through her hair and presses a kiss to her forehead as their Light untangles, receding into two distinct presences though it still mingles at the edges. The weight of his gaze is a familiar comfort and Sol savours it. Pleasantly sore and pleasantly full, she scrapes together enough energy to throw a leg over his hip when he moves to pull out of her, warmth bubbling in her chest at his fond chuckle. His hand rests on her hip, thumb idly rubbing circles into her pelvis.

“Good?”

A quiet, satisfied hum and the barest of nods is all Sol can manage. It is enough. Cayde kisses her cheek, smooths her hair.

“Sleep tight, Sol. I've got your back.”

Too tired for words, she runs a hand down his back. _I've got yours, too._

Wrapped in the warmth of mutual love, Sol is lulled to sleep by fingers carding through her hair and the quiet hum of Cayde's systems.

 


End file.
